The field of the invention is alarms and the invention relates more particularly to alarms useful on handbags, briefcases or luggage or other similar devices more particularly referred to herein as "compartments."
Many types of compartment alarms are limited to a particular type of clasp which, because of the many styles of purses, is thus very limited in use. For instance, the handbag alarm system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,096 utilizes an on/off switch together with a pressure-responsive switch operated and disguised by the flap of the purse. Similarly, the bag alarm device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,692 utilizes a unique tab which would not have wide application on most styles of purses. The theft alarm of U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,118 utilizes an elastic member fitted over the wrist of the hand grasping the bag which, again, limits the style of purse on which it can be used. The theft alarm of U.S. Pat. No. 1,730,745 requires a special handle to operate. The alarm of U.S. Pat. No. 1,148,773 has an on/off switch located along the top of the hinged opening and also utilizes the handle thereof which, again, limits the style of purse. A zipper-type switch is opened when the purse zipper is completely opened in U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,101. Such switch only operates if the purse is completely opened and, thus, would not be useful to prevent theft which could easily be accomplished by opening the purse less than all the way.